Mark Vizinsky (History of Margovya)
)|birth_place = Svelovsk, Ikanua, Margovya|spouse = Fadia Markovna Mileva|religion = |profession = Actor, director, producer}} Mark Faddeyevich Vizinsky (born October 6, 1967) is a Margovyan actor, director, screenwriter, and producer. He is most known in his early days as an actor for the role of Foma Oriondovich in the musical-comedy television series The Next Big Thing from 1980 to 1994, effectively replacing the drummer of the fictional rock band Iron Steel starting season 4 following the real-life death of former cast member in a car accident in 1979. He is known most recently for the role of Mikhail Sagatov in the Mafiya film series from 1993 to 2014, starring in fourteen out of the sixteen films in the series (with the exception of (1991) and Black Lights (2009) alongside , and . Vizinsky is also known as a former presenter of the Margovyan car show alongside and from 1995 to 1998, and for the films Difference Between Fifteen and Fifty (1993), Every Bit the Spaniard (1999), Party Like It's 1999 (2000), Underground on Wheels VIII: Next Generation (2002), One Night with My Ex (2005), The Carbombyan Job (2007), Limelight (2011), 2018 (2012), The Martyrdom of Sta. Conrada (2014), One Daddy, Eight Mommies (2014), and The Road Trip (2015). Biography Birth and early life Mark Vizinsky was born in Svelovsk, Ikanua on October 6, 1967 to former musician Faddey Vizinsky (1940-1987), and former model and dancer Mara Ilgamova-Vizinskya (born September 19, 1942). He had a younger brother, musician (September 2, 1974 — January 24, 2002), who was most known as the lead singer of the Margovyan rock band from its formation in 1994 until his death in a car accident in 2002. Early acting career (1980-1993) Vizinsky was first discovered in late 1979 during his act in a school production, which is a theatrical (and censored) adaptation of the 1976 adult film Vegetables on a Wedding. Kristoff Volkov, the casting director for the sitcom The Next Big Thing, was in his hometown Ikanua to attend the school play of his son, who was then a sophomore high school student at Ikanua State University High School. During the play, Volkov was really impressed by the performance of then-12 year old middle schooler Mark Vizinsky as the main guy's best man who also played drums during the wedding reception. Volkov, who had been looking for the replacement of cast member , who played Tmofey Nukorev, the drummer of the fictional rock band Iron Steel, in The Next Big Thing until his death on June 24, 1979, liked Vizinsky more than anyone who auditioned as the replacement drummer. Two days after the play, Volkov made a call to Ikanua State to have Vizinsky audition for a new role as Foma Oriondovich, the twelve-year-old drummer of Iron Steel. Vizinsky passed the audition and became part of the main cast of The Next Big Thing from the start of the show's fourth season in 1980 until the show concluded in 1994. Two years after joining the main cast of The Next Big Thing, Vizinsky was offered the role of Gavril Birsakov in the 1982 film Smash Teens, which he accepted. Smash Teens became his first official film role, but it was later overshadowed when he took part in the 1986 comedy film Sugar Daddy, the 1989 action-military film Secrets of the Margovyan Triangle, and the 1991 action-adventure film Mission Implausible 6: Cortesova Regime, playing as the son of 's character in all three films. ''Mafiya'' series and further rise in stardom (1993-1999) Filmography ; Film ; Television Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya)